1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless mobile communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving a signal in a Distributed Antenna System (DAS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cellular wireless mobile communication system is constructed by establishing a plurality of cells in a limited region. Base Station (BS) components in charge of mobile communication in each cell are located in the center of the cell The BS components, may be an antenna for transmitting a wireless signal or a signal processing part, and provide a mobile communication service to User Equipments (UEs) within the cell in the center of the cell. As such, a system in which the antenna is installed in the center of the cell is called a Centralized Antenna System (CAS), and a general mobile communication system is an example of such a system.
There also exists a Distributed Antenna System (DAS), which is different from the CAS.
However, the conventional DAS needs a scheme capable of providing an improved mobile communication service by evenly distributing antennas over a service coverage area of the cell, when compared to the CAS.